Talk:Drain
INT and Magic Attack Bonus have no effect on Drain/Aspir Was this meant to mean INT and MAB don't affect how much it drains or the spells Accuracy? I find this hard to believe either way because that would mean that drain works off of a stat besides INT, or drain doesn't work off of a stat. While I'm sure that Dark Magic Skill has a lot to do with how much drain hits for and the spells accuracy, i highly doubt that Dark Magic Skill is all it is calculated off of. I posted this on the drain II page also, but its even more interesting here because It states that damage is calculated by Dark Magic Skill and By Magic Accuracy. So if not from INT then where is this Magic Accuracy coming from? Mugforce 02:38, 22 April 2009 (UTC) For that i have read on BG, KI, random forums, they only test potency of drain/aspir, and not accuracy. Anyway 0 test can be found (for potency or for accuracy)... People all said "it's know like that", "i'm sure it's like that", "if you don't believe me, go test". Guys, a conviction without any evidence is not a fact; if you can't prove what you say, don't post it... -- Gael77 01:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Isn't that what this page is for, discussion? Also, there is no proof listed about why the comment about drain on the main page is there. I just want some clarification. Besides, if I had evidence should I not have just deleted the comment on the main page? Maybe I just misunderstand why this page is here. Anyway, I will see about doing some testing when I have time. --Mugforce 16:41, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Parse a few days on puds with high-MAB aspir then do the same with any other setup and you won't doubt it has an effect. ::Care to share your parse's that show this? LiennaOfShiva 17:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The above comment, pertaining to Aspir, doesn't belong on this page. There is a ton of documented testing done on what effects Aspir. This page is for discussing Drain. Questions I have are whether INT has the greatest effect, over all, or Dark Magic skill. i.e.: Should I, as a BLM, gear heavy INT for casting Drain, or just throw on my AF legs for the +15 Dark Magic skill? Granted, aside from the numerical amounts received from the castings, Drain and Apir seem to be of the same type. (I know, Dark Magic, but I mean they are both syphon spells) Yet, the numeric effectiveness of Drain seems to go up with levels/skill/gear more readily than Aspir. I can Drain for over 400hp off a mob in endgame events, but never come close to that with Aspir... Which is why I wonder if INT or MAB effects Drain is ways it does NOT effect Aspir. Ravensbane 15:17, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Actual Calculations Someone has done a lot of work to summarize the calculations for drain/aspir. http://irethesire.livejournal.com/2703.html is a summary and http://robonosto.blogspot.com/search/label/dark%20magic is the full research. I didn't do the work, just found it and passing along Velvetisis 14:31, December 5, 2011 (UTC)